It should be understood that in this disclosure the term “merchant” refers to an entity who participates in a loyalty program to build loyalty with customers, and potentially acquire new business, and in exchange is willing to provide a loyalty “benefit” (meaning in this disclosure the various type of benefits that may be associated with loyalty cards including points, whether convertible to financial rewards, or financial rewards convertible to points, cash, products, services, discounts, value add-ons for purchases of products or services, the opportunity to enter into a contest with prizes contributed by the merchants, financial institutions and/or the loyalty system operator). A “member” refers to the customer or potential customer who is a member of the referred to loyalty program. A “card issuer” refers to an entity that issues (directly or through an agent) financial cards to individuals or businesses. The card issuer is generally a financial institution, financial institution in association with a credit card company, or other entity that has a financial institution arm. A “corporate sponsor” refers to a corporation wishing to develop and build product goodwill by sponsoring the loyalty system. “Financial cards” generally refer to credit cards, debit cards, INTERAC™ cards, stored value cards and so on. “Cardholders” refer to the individuals or businesses to whom the financial cards are issued. It should also be understood that “loyalty” is used in the broad sense to also extend to “rewards”, therefore a “loyalty program” should be understood to also extend to a “reward program”.
Numerous customer loyalty and customer acquisition programs are known. Customer acquisition systems also play an increasingly important role for business. Customer loyalty programs can contribute to the loyalty of existing customers, but also can play a role in acquiring new customers. One of the challenges in deploying customer loyalty programs is finding efficient ways to attract new members to the loyalty program.
There are many card issuers in the marketplace. The businesses of the various card issuers can vary significantly. Financial cards are generally issued by or issued in cooperation with financial institutions. For example: (1) financial institutions (including a financial institution associated with a source of benefits) issue financial cards directly to customers; and (2) a co-branded financial card including for example the brand of the financial institution and the brand of a source of benefits.
Financial institutions are often interested in partnering with ether entities, such as sources of benefits, to make the benefits associated with their financial card competitive. This is in order to retain and attract their customers, but also in order to compete for transaction share as cardholders generally carry more than one financial card in their wallet. Transaction share in turn affects the revenue realized by the financial institution (as particularized herein). Accordingly, financial institutions tend to measure the effectiveness of their marketing efforts in connection with financial cards by analyzing incremental transactions involving their financial card.
In addition, financial institutions are generally interested in sharing profit/risk with other parties in connection with their financial card related activities. This is evidenced in the popularity of co-branded cards. Generally speaking, however, card issuers are only interested in providing access to their customer base to outside parties if there is significant financial reward, and if this access does not conflict with their own interests and/or present any risk to the customer base.
Merchants provide benefits to their customers for reasons that are not dissimilar to the factors that motivate financial institutions. Merchants are interested in attracting and maintaining customers. The cost of acquisition of a new customer for many merchants is quite high. While merchants are interested in acquiring new customers efficiently, they are often also willing to provide relatively significant benefits in exchange for a new customer relationship from an outside source.
Merchants and financial institutions often collaborate in the context of co-branded financial cards. Examples include airline/credit cards, oil company financial cards, or retail chain financial cards. From a merchant perspective, these collaborative arrangements are generally available to large national chains and are not generally available to regional chains, even though from a customer acquisition or benefits perspective such regional chains might be of interest to a financial institution. The costs associated with deploying and marketing a co-branded card require economies of scale that effectively exclude many regional co-branded financial card arrangements. From the perspective of a financial institution, the benefits associated with the co-branded financial cards are generally limited to the type of benefits made available by the one merchant or a relatively small group of associated partners. This exposes the financial institution to competition to other co-branded financial cards, especially if the merchant associated with the competing card is more popular or provides more attractive benefits. Also, relationships with merchants become difficult or cumbersome to replace (especially over time) thereby resulting in loss of bargaining power in the hands of the financial institution and thereby possible erosion of benefits. This contributes risk to the financial institution's card issuing operation, and also generally results in financial institutions entering into multiple co-branding relationships, which in turn adds to the associated costs.
There is a need for a loyalty program that enables multiple merchants to reflect their changing business objectives by dynamically modifying the rules of the loyalty program as they relate to benefits accrued by cardholders. There is a further need for a loyalty program that enables merchants to customize their loyalty program, including as it related to cardholders who become members of the loyalty program, on the fly, including based on effectiveness and incremental cost. To better achieve these goals and to better understand the needs of the loyalty program member, informational feedback is required. Therefore, there is a need for a loyalty program that allows for customized surveys generated for loyalty program members as created by merchants, sponsors, manufacturers, and financial institutions.
Co-Pending Canadian Application No. 2,468,386, filed on May 27, 2004, describes a “Method, System, and Computer Program for Providing a Loyalty Engine Enabling Dynamic Administration of Cross-Promotional Loyalty Programs (the “Co-Pending Patent Application”). The Co-Pending Patent Application generally describes a system, method and computer programs that permits dynamic interactions between a plurality of merchants and a plurality of members. The particular solution described in the Co-Pending Patent Application enables the merchants to dynamically customize loyalty programs based on effectiveness and incremental cost. There is a particular need for a method, system and computer program that enables the efficient creation and management of a relationship between merchants and card issuers in the context of a loyalty program for mutual benefit.
Co-Pending Canadian Application No. 2,550,067 filed on Jun. 9, 2006 describes a loyalty program wherein further benefits and means to acquire and retain members may be associated with loyalty cards including points, whether convertible to financial rewards, or financial rewards convertible to points, cash, products, services, discounts, value add-ons for purchases of products or services, the opportunity to enter into a contest with prizes contributed by the merchants, financial institutions and/or the loyalty system operator.